Sword Master
Summary Long time ago, the world enjoyed a time of unrivaled peace and prosperity, that peace would come to an end as a shroud of darkness fell upon the land, no one knew where this shadow came from or what it would mean for those who inhabited the realm, days passed before something stirred deep within the heart of the darkness and terrible, monstrous figures began to emerge, these land, spreading terror and fear throughout the world, cities and towns perished from the relentless attacks and all was thought to be lost, The legend spoke of a Hero who appeared just as mysteriously as the Titans, they were known only as Sword Master, this valiant warrior would gather together the mightiest Heroes that were willing to stand against the Titans, the campaign against these monsters lasted months and the whispers of their heroes deeds grew louder, this small army would carry with them the hope of all humanity, for months they were winning, pushing the Titans back into the shadows, finally no Titans roamed the land and the world began to recover from the destruction. With the Titans gone and the world once again flourishing, two of the most powerful Heroes went missing, Sword Master, and the one known as the Dark Lord disappeared without a trace, years passed, the people told stories of the dark times, sharing tales of sword master and the Bank of Heroes. However, this peace that everyone enjoyed would prove to be only an illusion, something was amiss slowly reports flooded in people seeing shadows that resembled Titans in the distance, these phantoms would dissipate after a few moments but chilled those who saw terrible shadows just the same. The band of Heroes who once fought alongside Sword master could sense the uneasy feeling in the air, they searched high and low for Sword Master but found no trace, one hero Terra the land Scorcher came across an ominous message regarding these supposed Titan sightings, “Kingdom of Yort, Dark Lord”, the Heroes made their wat to Yort in hopes of finding the Dark Lord and Sword Master instead of their allies, they were greeted by the new, dangerous Titans that they have never seen before, many of these monsters would be defeated, but their numbers seemed and almost endless, wave after wave of Titans would continue to appear but the tiring, injured Band of Heroes continued to fight, the world needed their protective once more, and their friends could be in grave danger. Silence fell upon the heroes as the chilling laugh of a familiar voice pierce their hearts, the Dark Lord stood before them, in the form of a mighty Titan, betrayed by them was no one left to stop the Dark Lord and the Titans from ruling the land, high up in the forgotten mountains, Sword Master lay sleeping, tricked into an eternal slumber by the Dark Lord, they dreamed of the events slowly unfolding and watched, powerless to stop them with no other options Sword Master gathered all of their inner strength into one last effort, a wish, miraculously the chains that awakened from their deep sleep, Sword Master rushed to Yort, when Sword Master arrived they found nothing, no survivors nor any trace of the great battle they witnessed. Now years have passed since the visions in Sword Master’s dreams and the world is once more overrun by the monstrous Titans, talking up their blade, Sword Master vows to defeat the Dark Lord and every last Titan that roams the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely 7-C I At least 7-B, likely far higher via Doom I At least 7-A, possibly higher (Bread hasn't finished the game yet lol) Name: 'Sword Master '''Origin: '''Tap Titans 1/2 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Probs 8 or 10 '''Classification: '''Titan Slayer '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Proficiency, Bravery SOUL-Trait, Ability to gain abilities via Coins (It just works, also he's VERY rich), Mana Refill, Able to make it rain coins, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Empowerment/Void Manipulation/Durability Negation/Hax Negation/One-Hit Killy via Doom, Able to summon clones which are two times stronger and faster, Speed Amplification, Number Empowerment, Attack Reflection, Damage Increase, Damage-Stacking, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Empowerment, Stats Effect Inducement via Artifacts, Time Perception Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Town Level (Can easily defeat Titans in ten or more blows, which these Titans could destroy a Town) I At least City Level (Superior to alot of titans, which the stronger ones could destroy cities, although nothing compared to his end-game key as players described stages above 2340 an eternity) I At least Large City Level (Stronger than his Mid-Game self), possibly higher Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic+ reactions, likely higher (It actually depends on how fast does the person tap) Lifting Strength: Average Human (Lifted a sword) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Level I City Level I Large City Level, possibly higher Durability: Unknown, likely Large City Level ''' '''Stamina: Limitless (Can go for eternity slashing at opponents) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Sword, Axe of Muerte, Laborer's Pendant, Shrek Gauntlet, Book of Shadows, Helmet of Madness, etc. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Doesn't do well against constantly upgrading opponents (Unless he upgrades too), when he uses his techniques/special attacks it drains his mana Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hand of Midas: '''Whenever Sword Master uses this technique, when he slashes the opponent they puke out gold for Sword Master to upgrade. '''Heavenly Strike: '''Sword Master hits the opponent with a force a thousand times stronger than his. '''Shadow Clone: '''Le shadow clone appears out of nowhere that's about two times stronger and twenty times faster than Sword Master. '''Doom: '''Sword Master becomes one with darkness so he can grow big gigantic wings and grow very stronk. He can also one-shot people, but after a while this state goes away. '''Key: Early-Game I Mid-Game I End-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Children Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mobile Game Characters Category:TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP